


Birthday

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 9/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 5





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 9/31

_ Bounce-bounce-clap. Bounce-bounce-clap _ . Cullen could barely focus on his document he was trying to write up while Juliette was throwing a ball against the wall, the woman seeming bored in his office. He just had to keep her in there for a little bit longer, so he could put up with the rhythmic noises until she could leave.

“Is there anything you think we need for the mages who’ve joined our ranks?” The man asked, looking up from the parchment that the tip of his quill hovered over. He watched as Juliette caught the ball, pausing any movements to think before continuing the same sequence.

“No? We’ve already gotten them lyrium, they have robes and armor, staffs, enchantments…” The pattern slowed down, a soft “hm…” coming from her lips. “Am I forgetting anything?”

“I… don’t believe so, no.” He looked down at his parchment, pretending to write something down with the dry tip. It was getting dark. When would he get the okay to stop distracting her?

“If you don’t still need me here,” Juliette started, “then I’m going to go find some food.” She stood up, placing the ball on his desk. “I’m starving. You’re welcomed to join me if you’d like.”

“Uh, wait.” He put his hand over the blank parchment before moving over it to grab a document for an order on more armor, trying to think fast to keep her there. Come on Josephine… “Can you ensure this is correct first?”

Juliette’s green eyes wavered on him before looking at the order and taking it. “You’re worse than Elias… Although he doesn’t actually ask for help, he just thinks we’ll see the mistake and correct him later.”

“Ah, yes, well, you know…” He trailed off, their eyes meeting before he nervously looked to the side. “Men?”

What? “Sure.” She shook her head and looked over the order. Didn’t they discuss this at last week’s meeting? “Hey, didn’t we-”

Behind her, the door to Cullen’s office swung open, not a knock to be heard before the crisp chill in the air that came with the darkening sky pushed past Elias and into the room. “Oh, Juliette!” He exclaimed, pushing his long dark hair out of his face as it blew into his dark brown eyes. “Uh, could you come help me with something?”

“First,” Juliette spoke as she turned to her brother, “shut the door. It’s too cold. Also, can’t it wait until I’m done helping Cullen?”

Elias shifted impatiently on his feet, the two men sharing a look across the room from each other. “Actually it’s um… There’s a big fight going on at the tavern, and we’re struggling to pull people apart-”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?!” Juliette exclaimed, quickly putting the document down and rushing over to the side door that would take her to the stairs down to the tavern. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?! Who is it?!”

“Uh…” Elias just stammered, quickly following Juliette as Cullen rushed up behind him. “Some mages and templars?”

“Why would you say that?” Cullen asked quietly, the two men trying to keep up with a concerned Inquisitor’s pace. “You could’ve just told her it was urgent.”

The Trevelyan man shrugged, following his sister down the stairs along the side of Skyhold’s walls and into the grass at the bottom. “Just through the door, Juliette!” He called a little overly loud, watching her turn back to him and make contact as well as they could through the darkness.

“I don’t hear anything Elias, are you sure everything’s alright?” She asked in a normal voice as he approached her, glancing at Cullen before looking back at her brother. “Like it’s  _ really _ quiet in there.”

“It’s fine,” he assured her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her towards the building. “Now just  _ go through the door _ .” He gave her a gentle push to get her started, the woman sighing and cautiously opening the door expecting there to be unconscious brawlers or somebody somewhere fighting. But no. It was silent. There were candles lit to make up for lack of natural light except for the lights on the upper floors.

“What?” She walked into the center of the room, surveying the bottom floor before flinching at someone whispering “now!”-the room lighting up as a large flame appeared at the top of the interior, floating safely away from the wooden structures.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” A chorus of voices called, Juliette jumping in surprise as her attention turned to the group of the Inner Circle at the second level banister-looking down at her: Dorian sending bits of flame to unlit candles, Josephine excitedly waving down, smiles and warm faces from Varric, Cole, Cassandra, everyone. She exhaled, a grin stretching on her face with cheeks flushing.

“Look, she’s embarrassed!” Varric pointed out, making his way down the stairs to meet his friend and give her a hug. “Come on! We got Wicked Grace set up, our Lady Ambassador got you some Ostwick delicacies, and plenty of alcohol to keep us going through the night.”

“And,” Elias pulled his lute that was left leaning against the bar, the man hopping up to sit on it and strumming a chord. “ _ I _ will be your entertainment for the night.”

“Amatus,” Dorian smirked, “don’t torture your sister on her birthday.”

“How’d you even figure out it was my birthday?” Juliette asked Cullen as he approached, her brother saying something snarky up to Dorian. “I don’t remember telling any of you.”

“Your ever so darling brother told us. So, no work talk for tonight,” he took her by the hand and led her to a table where everyone was gathering around, Bull bonking a horn on the wall as Krem laughed at him in the background. “Just sit down and have a good evening.”

A good evening with her family. Yeah, she could do that.


End file.
